


26

by PineTrain



Series: Untitled Stories [26]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, F/M, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	26

**[robertalfredking4](https://robertalfredking4.tumblr.com/)**  asked:

Angst prompt: Dipper and Mabel telling their parents she is pregnant

* * *

Mabel shivers, the sound of the garage door opening mixing into her bones like a sickness. She squints her eyes shut, struggling to steel herself for what is about to happen. She’d known this would come, the last minute terror, but knowledge doesn’t make it any easier to deal with.

A muffled grunt comes from her side and she blinks open tear-filled eyes. It’s not just her cheeks that are damp now. She loosens her fingers with a surprised sniffle and looks to her brother apologetically. Dipper nods at her in understanding and squeezes her hands despite the pain of the bloody cuts her nails have dug into his skin.

His eyes are pained and Mabel wishes it was from her terrified grip instead of what they’re about to say. Her heart is wavering and she feels like she’s about to crumble into pieces. How could she be so stupid? How could she forget to take her pill? Forget that she’d forgotten and miss the chance for a “morning-after pill”?

It’s all her fault. They’ve been so careful, for so long. But now, because of her, it all has to come out. As complicated as things have always been, the past seems so simple compared to this terrifying future.

Mabel gasps, half in desperation for air as her tears suffocate her, half at surprise of the wet feeling on her stomach. It’s blood soaking through her shirt. Blood from the cuts her nails tore into his hand. Dipper forces a smile to his face as he presses against her, soft, but firm.

He’s terrified too. But he’s here for her. He’s here for their child. Whatever happens next.

The door opens and their parents enter.


End file.
